Hotaru no Hikari
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Missões, investidas arriscadas, um futuro incerto... eu sempre convivi com a possibilidade de um final trágico e abrupto.  Totalmente o contrário da dura realidade. Yaoi: YxK


**Autora**: Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Hotaru no Hikaru**  
Sinopse**: Missões, investidas arriscadas, um futuro incerto... eu sempre convivi com a possibilidade de um final trágico e abrupto. Totalmente o contrário da dura realidade. Dura realidade em que percebemos nossas vidas tão frágeis quanto a luz de um vaga-lume...**  
Beta: **Lilik Coisa Rosa du Malz**  
Fandom:** Weiss Kreuz**  
Shipper: **YxK**  
Classificação**: 18 anos  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Gênero**: romance, angust  
**Observação**: Essa história me pertence, mas Weiss Kreuz não.  
**Nota:** Presente para Akari-chan, porque ela foi muito fofa fazendo o (lindo) site do Secrets Place.

**Hotaru no Hikaru  
Kaline Bogard**

**Sua alegria me fez sonhar  
e minha paixão por você  
****traduz tudo o que fiz**

Ali estava eu. Parado na frente daquele hospital, observando a fachada e apenas aguardando, fumando o terceiro ou quarto cigarro, como se pudesse arrancar coragem do tabaco e assim finalmente investisse naquela louca missão.

Louca missão.

Uma missão particular, que nada tinha a ver com a Kritiker ou com a Weiss. Uma missão que não envolvia assassinos, traficantes ou psicopatas com poderes especiais.

Uma tarefa para realizar um sonho.

Talvez o único que pudesse realizar. Do único a quem eu realmente amara a minha vida toda.

Uma missão chamada "Hidaka Ken".

Respirei fundo. O cigarro escapou de minha mão e foi ao chão. Eu estava sozinho daquela vez. Yohji Kudou, um lobo solitário.

Talvez fosse por isso que meus pés custassem tanto a dar o primeiro passo. Eu queria... precisava seguir em frente. Mas estava tão acostumado a me apoiar em meus companheiros. A ter ajuda, a...

Não.

Acho que a verdade é outra. Tinha medo. Medo de entrar ali e...

– Yotan... – não me assustei ao sentir o toque suave em meu ombro e ouvir aquele chamado.

Era a voz de Omi. Ele estava ali, junto com Aya.

– Ei, chibi.

– Vamos ajudar você, Yohji.

– Não, Omi. Dessa vez Manx deixou bem claro que a Kritiker não quer que nos envolvamos. Eles estão a um passo de desligar o Ken. Não quero que sofram represálias.

O chibi sorriu pra mim. Aqueles grandes olhos azuis, que deveriam transmitir a inocência da juventude, mas refletiam maturidade e experiência, se fecharam de leve quando ele sorriu:

– Não pode nos deixar de fora, Yotan.

Olhei dele para nosso líder. Não havia nada na expressão de Aya que revelasse a boa vontade em ajudar. Porém só o fato dele estar ali significava que Fujimiya se importava.

– Arigatou. – agradeci com sinceridade. – Mas...

– Não fazemos por você, Kudou. – Aya me cortou. E imaginei que ele dizia a verdade. Se ambos se arriscavam era apenas por Ken. Porque meu namorado conseguia conquistar todo mundo com aquele seu jeito inocente e transparente.

– Sei disso, Aya.

– O hospital tem um gerador velho. Ele demora cerca de quinze segundos para acionar em caso de queda de energia.

O chibi me explicou olhando fixamente para o grande prédio. Compreendi o que ele dizia:

– Você resolve isso, chibi?

–Claro. – ele garantiu sem hesitar – Aya vai com você, para cuidar do aparelho.

Assenti com um gesto de cabeça. Não tinha encontrado forças no tabaco, mas as conseguira dos meus dois companheiros. Assassinos que agiam na noite, assim como eu e, depois de muitos momentos arriscados lado a lado, entendiam verdadeiramente o significado da palavra "amizade"

oOo

Aya e eu entramos no hospital e seguimos ao quarto conhecido. Há quanto tempo eu vinha vindo fazer as visitas? Quanto tempo fazia desde que Ken começara se sentir mal? Dias? Semanas? Meses?

Parecia pouco, como se ontem mesmo tudo estivesse bem, e Kenken dividia seus momentos entre a escolinha de futebol, a Koneko e as missões. E, num instante inesperado, tudo aquilo tinha ido embora, nas poucas palavras que resumiram aquele diagnóstico.

Missões, investidas arriscadas, um futuro incerto... eu sempre convivi com a possibilidade de um final trágico e abrupto. Totalmente o contrário da dura realidade. Realidade em que percebemos nossas vidas tão frágeis quanto a luz de um vaga-lume...

Eu sabia como era a dor de perder alguém querido. Porque perdera Asuka. Porém era completamente diferente. Minha parceira se fora num momento de descuido meu, dera a vida em troca da minha. Eu não estava preparado.

Também não estava preparado para perder Ken. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Queria acreditar em milagres. Queria ter o poder de fazer o mesmo que Asuka e trocar minha vida pela de Ken.

Infelizmente não creio em Deus. E por mais que meu desejo fosse forte não poderia tirar Ken daquela cama e ficar no seu lugar.

oOo

O quarto era simples. Como tudo na vida do meu querido namorado.

Ele estava deitado na cama, coberto com o lençol. Evidentemente não esperava visitas àquela hora da noite. Sua surpresa alegre foi um grande presente para mim. Um dos poucos que vinha recebendo ultimamente.

Ken parecia cada vez mais conformado com o seu destino.

"_Existe um propósito, Yotan..._"; ele me dissera. "_Um propósito muito maior do que nós. É por isso que as vezes não entendemos a vida._".

Eu não entendo a vida. Nunca vou entender.

– Okaeri! – Ken sorriu pra gente. O rosto magro se iluminou e, por um breve instante, pensei que estávamos de volta aos velhos tempos. Quando o irritava para ter sua atenção. No entanto a voz não passava de um sussurro, um frágil e débil lamento...

– Como se sente? – perguntei.

– Igual. – foi a resposta quase indiferente.

Eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Dor. Dor que nem os remédios fortes ajudavam a controlar. Mas Ken nunca reclamaria. Ele não era fraco, e compreendia a dor como um propósito. Uma forma de sentir que estava vivo. Ainda.

– Rápido, Kudou.

Aya percebeu como eu estava afetado e tratou de adiantar as coisas. Concordei com ele.

– Ken... – eu respirei fundo. Hesitara desgraçadamente ao ter aquela idéia. Quase desistira incontáveis vezes. Era um risco absurdo o que eu pretendia. Tirar Ken do hospital estando ele tão frágil e debilitado era quase como assinar sua sentença de morte.

Eu poderia conviver com aquilo? Carregar a morte de outra pessoa amada nas costas? Dormir a noite e acordar pela manhã sabendo que diretamente fizera o fim chegar mais rápido? Eu seria tão forte assim?

– Yotan? – o chamado não foi mais que um sussurro. Um suspirou tão suave quanto o bater das asas de uma borboleta. Poderoso o bastante para me trazer de volta a realidade.

Olhei profundamente dentro daqueles amados olhos castanhos. Vi curiosidade. Vi confiança e entrega. Vi a doação de tudo o que Ken tinha e era. Ele se entregava aos meus cuidados. _Ken..._

–Vamos dar um passeio... – informei.

"_Não posso mais ser um astro do futebol, Yotan. Mas ainda tenho um sonho. Esse é tão fácil de realizar que com certeza vou conseguir. E quando conseguir, quero que seja ao seu lado._"

Me aproximei da cama e o tomei nos braços com cuidado, ato que fizera tantas e tantas vezes antes. Tentei não pensar em quanto ele estava leve, em como definhara e emagrecera.

Aya veio pelo outro lado. Retirou a seringa do soro gentilmente, tão preocupado quanto eu. Depois tirou o grampo que monitorava os batimentos do coração do meu namorado e o prendeu no próprio polegar. Foi tão ágil que o aparelho não teve tempo de apitar avisando a ausência de ritmo cardíaco.

Fitei o líder por breves segundos antes da luz falhar. Ficamos no escuro pelos segundos exatos que Bombay nos informara até o gerador acionar e as luzes de emergência clarearem o hospital.

Aquilo criaria confusão o suficiente para dar tempo de ir longe. Quando notassem a falta de Ken nós estaríamos fora de alcance. Agradeci nosso líder silenciosamente; e, sem mais despedidas, me fui. Com o precioso e amado moreno nos braços.

Obrigado Aya. Obrigado Omi.

Vocês são amigos de verdade. Nunca percebi antes que isso que nos une é muito mais que parceria nas missões. Os dois são minha família. Tudo o que eu tenho. Espero um dia agradecer a altura.

Mas no momento o que me preocupa é um sonho que tem que ser realizado. Não importa o quão alto seja o preço. Tem que ser essa noite. Nosso tempo é curto. Porque o tempo de Ken é curto.

oOo

Nunca pensei que fosse tão fácil escapar do hospital. Claro, era noite e havia a "queda" de energia. Eu decorara a planta do prédio e conhecia as saídas menos utilizadas. Ser um assassino treinado tem suas vantagens.

Levei meu namorado para o carro e o protegi bem. Era inverno e estava frio.

Aquele pensamento me encheu de amargura. Até então eu adorara a estação da neve. Adorara porque podia passar as noites geladas juntinho a Ken. Nós dois abraçados, dividindo o edredom, trocando carícias e brincadeiras bobas de apaixonados.

Podíamos esquecer nossa vida oculta e passear lado a lado. Dividir as coisas boas da vida, que aqueciam o coração e faziam do inverno a estação mais romântica do ano.

Mas agora, naquele instante, o inverno era pra mim a estação do fim. Sem eufemismo ou atenuantes. Minha vida com Kenken desabrochara lindamente na primavera do nosso relacionamento. Avançara terna e vibrante pelas lembranças que me eram inesquecíveis. Até que o pior acontecera, uma sombra pairara sobre nós. Então os dias não eram mais quentes. A alegria parecia a folha morta a cair em uma tarde de outono, cobrindo o chão aos nossos pés e levado todas as cores embora.

E o inverno chegara. Chegara e seria eterno.

– Está tudo bem, Yotan.

As palavras tranqüilizantes me despertaram. Passei a mão pelo rosto e sequei as lágrimas que caiam sem que eu tivesse percebido. Virei para o lado e mirei os olhos do garoto que eu tanto amava, me deixando levar pela paz que transmitiam.

Eu devia consolar Ken. E estava ali, recebendo o conforto dele.

Tentei sorrir inutilmente.

Nada estava bem. Nada ficaria bem.

Nunca mais.

– Você vai ficar bem. – ele respirou pesado enquanto se ajeitava no assento do carona – Nada dura para sempre. Nem mesmo a dor.

Girei a chave no contato e liguei o motor. Talvez Ken tivesse razão em uma coisa. Nada dura pra sempre. Nem as coisas boas nem as ruins.

Mas ele errara em outra: eu não ficaria bem. Estava vendo o amor da minha vida enfraquecer a cada dia, tornar-se frágil a cada segundo. E acompanhar aquilo estava me quebrando, me destruindo.

Nunca. Nunca mais eu seria o mesmo.

oOo

Dirigi a noite toda.

O silêncio foi meu grande companheiro. Porque Ken estava cansado e dormira a maior parte da viagem. Tão calmo e tranqüilo que foi muito difícil acordá-lo quando chegamos ao nosso destino.

Tudo era cronometrado e estava de acordo com o plano. Por isso o despertei e o tomei nos braços.

Quando ele sintonizou e notou onde estávamos seus olhos brilharam tanto que senti que valera a pena. Valera verdadeiramente a pena.

Avancei pela areia daquela praia deserta num horário tão matutino: quase fim da madrugada. Encontrei um ponto estratégico e me abaixei, depositando Ken com cuidado antes de sentar-me também, acomodando-o entre minhas pernas de modo que ele pudesse descansar as costas em meu peito. Depois rodeei-lhe o corpo com meus braços protegendo-o e dando-lhe todo o apoio que precisasse.

As mãos dele saíram de sob o cobertor e envolveram as minhas. Ouvi sua risada. Baixa e fraca, mas cheia de alegria. Felicidade.

– É a primeira vez que eu vejo o mar! – exclamou o mais alto que sua fraqueza permitiu.

Ouvir aquilo foi o prêmio de todos os riscos que eu correra.

– Hn. – engoli a emoção para falar – Por isso quis trazê-lo aqui.

– É lindo...– o suspiro que escapou de seus lábios veio cheio de deleite. No horizonte o sol começava a nascer. Mas era um sol fraco de inverno. Não tinha calor nem para derreter aqueles flocos de neve que começaram a cair ao nosso redor e sobre nós.

– Sim. – concordei – É lindo. Mas você precisa ver no verão. Quando o sol nasce quente de verdade.

– Quem sabe a gente não volta aqui... – Ken sussurrou sonhador.

– Vai ser um prazer voltar aqui com você, Kenken.

Ficamos em silêncio por breves momentos, enquanto o sol continuava a se erguer lentamente no céu, não sendo páreo para a neve branda que caia suave, quase como uma oferenda para o nosso cenário romântico.

O aperto dele em minhas mãos ficou mais forte:

– Amo você, Yotan. Obrigado por isso.

Retribui o toque carinhoso e ergui minha cabeça encarando o distante céu azul. Não foi suficiente para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem.

– Ah, Kenken. Você precisa ver isso no verão. – repeti – É realmente uma beleza.

E enquanto a neve caia deixei minha voz fluir, enchendo-nos com sonhos e planos que nunca se realizariam. Mentiras gentis e suaves de amor que nos iludiam; mas, naquele momento era tudo o que precisávamos.

Aquela foi a nossa despedida, pois nunca mais existiria outro verão. Nunca mais haveria dias quentes e alegres, preenchidos com o sentimento que nos unia. O inverno acabaria brevemente e levaria tudo o que eu prezava com ele.

Compreendi verdadeiramente o valor de uma vida humana. Eu, que tinha a chance de eliminar dezenas e dezenas de vidas, queria ter poder suficiente para preservar apenas uma.

Mas como disse antes, eu nunca acreditei em milagres.

**Yume ga sotto tsugete ita yo  
Mujaki na hodo kowaresou de**  
**Fushigi da yo ne "Arigatou." no kotoba ga  
Marude saigo mitai itsu no ma ni ka inai**

_Um sonho nos contou gentilmente  
Que quanto mais inocente ele é, mais frágil ele parece_  
_Não é estranho como aquele "obrigado"  
Assemelha-se como um final e de repente você se foi_

Fim

Ufa. Isso ficou muito melhor na minha cabeça. Mas na hora de digitar eu sempre estrago tudo. ¬¬

K'so.

Queria dedicar pra Akari chan, porque ela realmente caprichou na página do ASPN do nosso LJ. Ficou muito linda, então ela merecia um presente bem legal.

o.o

Como eu não consegui um "presente bem legal" dedico essa fanfic mesmo.

/rola

Texto (propositadamente) confuso e cheio de pontas soltas. Eu sei, fui sacana. Mas queria fazer assim dessa vez. Aí deu no que deu. Ponto.

Não se preocupem em me xingar ou dizer o quanto ficou ruim. Vou pagar por isso na próxima encarnação. Huahuahauaua.

Mas a intenção foi boa! o.o/

**PS**: Os versos do começo são meus, mas esses do final pertencem a musica **Dream**, do _High and Mighty Color_.


End file.
